Queen of Azar
by LilikoMizu
Summary: Prince Beast boy and Cyborg are visiting a new country called Azar across the sea. Raven is Queen of Azar, and Slade is the King. There is an unsettled peace, but what small mistake does it take to start a war? BBxRae,thought-of-during-the-movie-Troy
1. Chapter 1

The land of Azar was at peace with itself. The many islands that its ruler, Slade, possessed had at last halted their civil war. The legendary fighter, Robin, had gone into hiding. His skills were much sought after by all of the islands, and soon he was summoned at every battle to fight for a different flag.

At last, bored with no opposition, he hid. No Island Nation knew his alliance and therefore suspected every other nation of holding him as their trump card.

Also, for their stilled fighting, a new country had appeared. An old land from across the sea, thought to be abandoned by the Azar's, called Forn.

Ambassadors from both countries sought to measure each other's power, but with the never ending sea as their boundary, each felt secure against an invasion from the other.

Two brothers were visiting the capital of Azar, in place of their father, the Lord of Forn, as an embassy of peace. On the highest mountain top, the palace of Azar stood with both rulers inside its walls. Shining and looming above all other beings it held the princes in awe with its high pillars, tiled walls, and robust statuettes.

Now for all beings on this planet, there are accepted changes in their people. These changes can not be explained completely to the common man, so for those so uninterested in these changes simply know it as the 'Work of the Gods'.

The two princes themselves had been changed in their earlier lives. The Lord of Forn's first wife gave birth to the eldest son. But in a fire of the capital, she perished guarding her teenage son. Astronomers and mathematicians then crafted an experimental hybrid of the boy; the Lord's only remnant of his wife. He was dubbed the 'Cyborg' ever after, and was accepted as a prize of the Gods.

The Lord later took a new wife, who, attached to her, came a son from her war-dead husband. While the Lord and Cyborg were away fighting, though, a strange disease over took the capital, leaving his second wife, and most of the city, withered in death. The woman's son, by chance, was infected by a rabid monkey, that accidentally saved him from his city's pain with its insanity-causing virus. With those slim chances of life, the boy survived with only his entire body turned green.

In secret, the boy told his adopted elder brother about his ability to change shape from boy to beast. Cyborg then named his 'younger brother' Beast boy. The Lord, noticing only the fang that grew on his adopted son's jaw, accepted this name under that assumption. The people also accepted another work of the gods into their country.

Cyborg and Beast boy were quite impressed by Slade's palace, and with Slade himself. Slade was a First Civil War survivor and had lived through an entire spear driven through his head. To make his point of ruler clear to the world, Slade kept his wounded eye uncovered for all to see. A ragged scar and shell of an eye were all one could see if you sat on his right. A piercing grey eye awaited one on his left.

Cyborg, being the elder and the true heir to his father's crown, was treated with the most attention by Slade and his followers. The party was full of special holiday food and spiced wine. Everywhere there was music, and stories to hear and be told. There were also women as impressive trophy wives, and as exotic dancers. Every thing was colorful and loud and exciting!

But all went silent as Slade stood and raised a hand to the marble stairs. There were, too, such changes in Azar as there were in Forn. Robin was one. He was legendary not only for his will to fight and succeed, but also because of his secret immortality, brought on by a parent God. No living person knows which god and mortal whelped him, but all who fight for him, or against, are honored by his mere presence.

The King Slade's wife, too was a person of the gods, given to Slade by the demon Trigon. She was the Demon King's half mortal daughter, unwanted in Hell, but still perhaps useful to her sire on earth.

And now, she descended on the stairs, a black, jewel-encrusted sarong wrapped around her intimidating, supple frame, accented by a headdress that led down further into a blue cape that was lined with gold. Her flesh was an unusual shade of grey and upon her pale forehead, a red-black jewel was planted, to control her temper and signal her place on the earth.

She gracefully went to her place at King Slade's side, opposite of Cyborg and Beast boy. The music and chattering began again with renewed vigor. Every one in Azar believed their Queen to be a goddess, sent to Slade to win all wars in the name of Azar.

Slade slipped an inappropriate hand around his queen's waist and pulled her up close to him in the most sensual manner. The rude display of lust was soon forgotten as Slade and Cyborg began talking of wars and the politics of their own country. But out of both powerful man's eye, was a woman he'd rather spend the night with.

Beast boy was amazed at the queen in front of him. She was no more than a few years older than him and still had enough control as to not be sick at the display of her husband. In fact, she seemed to no show emotion at all. He studied this person in front of him. Besides his adoptive brother, Cyborg, he'd never actually _seen_ another changed person.

Small wisps of purple hair encircled her face, bringing out her rare and beautiful violet eyes. They gazed passed the perverse drunken party and off into a place that must have been very far, far away. And her frown, Beast boy concluded, was a thousand times more glorious than any maid's broadest smile.

In a moment, Beast boy recoiled into his own mind. The queen had shifted her gaze and it now appeared that she was staring at his partially exposed chest through his richly decorated robes. Beast boy knew better than to think anything of it. She was staring into a world created by her own mind. He just happened to be in the way.

A thought crossed the young prince's mind. _What would it be like, to have those eyes stare _into_ yours, not through? If she is so beautiful in a frown, what if she were to wear a smile? Would my heart break? O! How I would live each day to make her smile!_

A pact was made inside Beast boy's mind. He would capture her smile in his memory before he would have to depart Azar in a week's time. Until then, he would use every trick in his arsenal to have those eyes look at him and smile.

In those minutes of thought, no one else in the palace took notice of their queen's usual stoic nature and silence. Also no one noticed how the ambassador prince stared at the queen and was equally silent. No one, except the Queen herself.

**--**

**What do you guys think? I was watching the movie Troy on TV and i thought of this. So if you can imagine the clothing and arcticture as roman and greek style, it'd be much appreciated! **

_Don't care so much for the have to's, remember the need to's _Me!


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour or so of sitting, the queen made her move

After an hour or so of sitting, the queen made her move. Of the food, she had eaten nothing, and of chatter, she made none. Most servants only revered their queen, and spoke little or not at all. Therefore she was left in total boredom. It seemed like a ritual in this palace, the King made a show of showing off his goddess bride, and then he would move off with political talk and romancing with other woman. Then the queen, herself, would slip away from the crowd, with out the notice of the servants or her husband. Sticking to this ritual, she stood and walked away. Beast boy, unattended to by anyone, slipped off as well.

There was a two-wall fitted balcony, with giant pillars of marble cutting it off from the rest of the grand hall. The queen walked quietly to that balcony.

To her delight the heavy clouds that had overthrown the sun for a day were rumbling. The atmosphere around her became a few degrees color and all around her on the mountain side the plants and trees were, there is no mortal world that can really describe it; singing! The only animals out for the evening were the crows and ravens that were watching their lady with great interest.

A foot scraped on the sandy balcony. The queen had felt the princes eyes on her all night, and now, as she turned her head, she saw him standing there.

Caught in his act of following, Beast boy hid a small blush by looking behind him, and then gave up his silent pursuit. He stood up a little straighter and walked over to the unmoving queen.

"Hi, uh, my name's…"

"Good Health to you Prince."

"Oh, uh, thank…"

"It is the greatest honor that the king and I have you dine with us."

"Really? Well…"

"My _Mighty_ King wishes for our kindly hospitality to suit your desires, while you stay in his kingdom."

"He's too…"

"Thank you, Prince, but your time has been wasted on my droll, womanly speak, please, excuse me to…"

"Are you going to keep interrupting me?!"

"I am sorry, Prince, I repent."

Beast boy felt sarcasm leak from her every recited word. How many times, he wondered, has she said this to other Country Leaders? Over coming his frustration, he continued.

"What's your name?" He asked gently.

The queen was surprised at this and looked away. To her great discouragement, he'd hit a nerve.

"I am called the Queen."

"Well, I mean before you were married to his Majesty."

"I am called the Goddess."

"Those aren't names, those are titles!"

"Well, what do you want?!" She snapped, her cold exterior beginning to melt into her fiery temper.

"Who do you want me to be? Am I supposed to bend to _your_ will as well?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes into a deadly glare. Beast boy felt like his soul had been shot through, but an idea came to his mind.

"Do you even _have_ a name?"

She flushed with indignity. She'd been caught. She sighed angrily and turned towards a hidden flight of stairs that was carved into the side of the mountain. It was her escape to a labyrinth of hallways that eventually led to her and King Slade's bedroom. Because of the extravagant party, she knew that Slade would not be sleeping in her bed that night, thankfully.

Beastboy suddenly switched to a playful mood, and morphed into a cat that scurried in front of the stairs and morphed back to his normal self. The queen flinched in surprise.

"Well…?" He said smiling. The queen had no escape, and for some reason felt the need to answer his question. It felt as if something really annoying would follow if she didn't.

"I… I don't remember." She admitted with defeat.

"Can I name you?" He asked excitedly. The queen was again surprised. No one had spoken so familiar before. To her disgust, a small burst of emotion escaped her barrier. A raven cawed in the background.

"Why would I let some one like you…"

"Raven!"

"What?"

"See, you recognize it already!"

Her eyebrow twitched. "I was only recognizing the sheer stupidity of this entire conversation." She retorted. She moved as if to walk away.

"Raven?" Beast boy asked, stopping with his playfulness.

"What?!" She replied, apparently she was stuck with the name for the remainder of his visit.

"What makes you smile?"

Raven almost tripped over her own two feet. These questions were completely different from the ones she was used to.

"You mean, like what do I _want_?"

She raced through her mind for an answer.

Finally time slowed down for her and a hidden thought drifted into her mind.

"…." She mouthed, not facing the green prince.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I have good hearing, but not that…" He chuckled at his own dry joke.

Raven looked through the pillars and into the party they both were unaccountably absent from.

"Make me a dancer." She whispered.

Beast boy was silent at this reply.

"I want to move as they do, to disappear into their own lives as they do." Her face took on a very sad expression. "To flirt and flaunt emotion as they do. I want to be a dancer. I want to live like a dancer. I want, to live." Beast boy was quiet. His respect growing more and more for her with every word she spoke.

A sudden heart beat sent a flush to her face.

'Wha-what did I just say?! You're just going to yell out your hear to a complete foreign stranger?! What's wrong with you!?' She screamed at her self

Out loud she said, "I, I mean, they're very well off in life, with money and, and the fact that they bed with who they choose. Which is far less then what most Country Leader's wives have…"

A loud laugh interrupted her explanation. She looked back and saw Beast boy, full blown in a pure and hearty laugh. A moment was caught in her mind that she blushed at and pushed away to another time.

"I don't have to explain myself." She huffed at him.

"I said what I said…"

"And you ment what you said?" Beast boy added playfully.

Raven glared at the slightly taller boy.

"Good Night!" She said as vehemently as she could. She pushed past him to get to the stairs and was almost out of ear shot when Beast boy called to her.

"Sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite! I'll see you tomorrow, Raven!" He added shrewdly, before ducking back into the grand hall.

Raven scowled and trudged through the palace until she was safely shut inside her bedroom.

It was there that she pulled out her memory from earlier.

Beast boy was laughing heartily, and the thought that embarrassed Raven the most was; 'He looks so handsome.' With that she smacked her fore head and laid down to try and sleep.

**Hello! so what did you guys think? please review! I'm so insecure about my writing, and when nobody reviews anything i begin to think nobody likes it... T.T**


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun rose the next morning, it was met with the clear violet eyes of the queen, now dubbed Raven. To her relief, the prediction of the King sleeping in another bed that night came true. She walked out of her bedroom in a blue-silk sarong and a lighter cape for the upcoming warm day.

The storm that had rumbled on the sea the night before had laid out a sheet of rain over the large, mountainous island. And now in the early hours of dawn, the water began to evaporate into waves of steam that seemed to mystify the entire grounds of the palace.

Twittering birds of spring stretched their wings after a night of sleeping in the rain and wind. Raven followed these songs to the palace gardens on the east side of the palace.

The two princes had come at the most opportune time from across the sea. It was late in the spring, in Azar and all the leaves and flowers were in the bloom. A small fountain that was gently trickling in front of Raven signified the middle of the garden. She turned left, and took a less used path that was overgrown with blooming bushes and willow trees to the edge of the little park. Very faintly, behind her thoughts and the birds, Raven could hear the ocean.

She came to a small cliff that was blocked off by some high shrubs. She looked to her left, then to her right. The coast was clear, not that she suspected any one to be up at this hour, especially after the party of last night.

She stepped through the shrubs and walked off the cliff. She dropped a short ways then floated in mid air. Her half demon powers gave her the ability to control dark energy and to fly, and fly she did. To the top of a large twisted cypress tree she floated until she came to a clear even branch.

The tree was familiar with this young girl. He had befriended her when one night she came crying to him in the middle of the night. She seemed lonely and uncontrollable. Many of his brother and sister trees were destroyed in her untamed burst of emotion. But through the rustling of his own leaves, the tree had calmed the girl, and soon they had become close friends.

It was here that Raven could over look the entire garden, and gaze at both the never ending ocean and the entire glory of the palace. She wouldn't go back until the king summoned her. Only then would she move from her thinking place.

--

Beast boy dreamt of being a horse that ran along a cobble stone road that night. It was only when he opened his eyes that he realized it was his chamber door being knocked upon. Perhaps it was Raven?

He got up with only his half of robe on and opened the door. A young fair girl with sharp blue eyes glanced up at him and seemed to suppress a smile. She smelled of more perfume that what the queen had had on the night before.

"The King wishes to begin the tour, my Prince." She said in a light friendly voice.

"Sure, okay." He said, rubbing his face with his hand. The girl giggled at Beast boy. He only then noticed that he was inappropriately dressed. Noticing his embarrassment the girl went on.

"If you need to talk to the king at all, I'll be the one to speak for you." She said mysteriously. Beast boy instincts picked up on the attractiveness of this girl. He wanted to try flirting with her, but she bowed and walked away.

When he was properly dressed in a royal purple and black garment, he made is way back to the Great Hall, the place he assumed that they were all meeting. He looked at the sun and realized that there were only a few hours left in the morning. The early birds were already out hunting and the insects had dried their wings and were now buzzing about the late spring flowers.

"Good morning Bb!" A deep rich voice said from behind him. Beast boy looked back to see his adoptive brother, Cyborg, wrapped in silver blue robe. He smiled at the familiar half man, half science face. Behind him was a small party of lords and servants, with Slade leading them in his deep crimson robe. The blue eyed girl from before was at his side, holding a tray of fruit by her hip. Raven was slightly separated from the group in a light dark-blue cloak.

"Good morning." Beast boy said back, addressing the entire party.

"It is nice of you to be awake for our tour, young prince." Slade's rough voice said humorously. He opened his arms in a welcoming gesture as they began to walk towards the gardens.

A dark skinned girl walked up to Beast boy from behind Slade. Her black hair was tied back into two buns and she was dressed in yellow and black. With pouty red lips she threw Cyborg a haunting glare. Cyborg smiled ackwardly.

"The Queen asked about you earlier this morning. I had to inform her that you were heavy late sleeper." She said in heavily accented voice.

With that she moved off to walk behind Raven. Beast boy was soon almost left behind by the party as they went off to tour around the island and its capital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you for all of the attention you've brought to my story! I hope I can live up to your expectations! This is the best thing i've written in a while and i'm beginning to think that my writer's block has gone away. \(-)/yay!**

Before approaching any one else in the party, Beast boy snaked his way up to Cyborg who was busying himself with looking about at the clouds in the sky. The journey around the island of Azar had begun.

Shepherding Cyborg off to the side slightly, Beast boy cocked his eye- brow at his formidable brother.

"What was _that_ about?" Beast boy asked, nodding his head in the direction of bee dressed female.

Cyborg blushed slightly and scratched at the line where his human and mechanical head met.

"I was, accepted well by our hosts last evening…" He began.

"And by that, you mean, the girls flocked to you and your godliness?" Beast boy interjected, smiling up at the taller prince. In the back of his mind, he knew that there had never been a maid that could refuse Cyborg's charm. Had Cyborg finally met his match?

Cyborg shushed Beast boy with a wave of his hand as Slade pointed out a distinguished weapon shop along the main street of the City. In his lecture there was a history of its beginning (thanks to funding by himself), and how it thrives now by supplying weapons to his both his army and his navy. Both princes received this show as a manner of boasting, and warning towards their own armies that were across the sea.

It took over an hour for the large group to reach the out skirts of the city, where a stable of purebred white horses awaited them. They were to spend the next four hours riding these beasts through the mountains and along the beaches of Azar.

Along the way, Beast boy found out that the yellow and black dressed girl was actually named Bee. And that she had been a server at the party the evening before. According to Cyborg, she was the only woman uninterested in him and there fore made the biggest impression on him.

As Cyborg was about to go with his description of the night, Beast boy wiggled out of the conversation and trotted his horse to the other side of the small heard. It was there that he found Raven, perched upon the horse as if she were a log instead of a queen. Her face was dotted with beads of sweat. Beast boy slowed his gelding down to a walk.

"Don't like riding?" He asked good-naturedly.

She did not take her wide eyes off the mare's head.

"I'd prefer to be walking." She stated in a monotonous voice. She did not want to relinquish the sound of her voice to the fear that lined her back and stomach just yet.

"Then why don't you walk?" He asked, unconsciously showing off his hips as he rode.

"Because it is undignified for her Majesty to walk anywhere." A familiar light voice said on the other side of Raven. The blue-eyed girl from earlier nudged her way closer to Raven. It appeared she was there more to interrupt Raven's conversation than to speak up for her queen. Beast boy's eyes met with the girl's blue eyes and a strange connection was formed between them in that instant.

Raven felt uncomfortable in between the two eye-locked people and stiffened her body even more to slow her horse down. She was leaving Beast boy to the blonde maid.

"Okay…" Beast boy said, disappointed that his plot to make Raven smile was cut short. In his head he made yet another mental note about the Islands.

Over the last day or two he had been educated about the people on these islands. They practically believed in the same gods and demons as he did, but paid more attention to the sea and war gods than to that of the earth and sun gods. Their queen was loved, but feared and never touched. And they feared their king most of all, but loved his rule over their will. Was it doublethink? It was as if they believed all things and gods were connected to Slade's feet. But how could that be if Slade was mortal?

Beast boy decided to put these questions off till later.

"So, I'm sorry, but I forgot to ask what your name was." He said politely.

"Terra." She answered quickly. "My name is Terra."

--

Late in the afternoon, the party came to a tall, misty waterfall, guarded by a thick lush jungle. At the top of the sheer rock cliff there was a palace built not more than a half a mile away from where the river fell over the cliff.

It belonged to the War Lord, Blood, who had excused himself from the previous night's festivities to prepare for the caravan's arrival. He was called Blood because of his unnatural pleasure of drinking it and had led the last bloody battle of the civil war against a neighboring island. Robin had fought for his enemy and he was still bitter because of it. It was to be the last civil war battle either of them would ever fight in.

Blood's mansion was designed much like that of the palace and soon they had all gathered into his great hall. With a withered smiling face, Blood welcomed them all and encouraged them to begin the feast. He then turned his attention to the two princes and, after a whispered word from Slade, engaged Cyborg in a conversation over science.

The grand hall, itself, was adjacent to a vast patio that was only separated by familiar looking marble pillars. The patio led straight out into the forest and had torches that were unlit at the moment, lined at intervals on the patio. During a storm the hall was unused, but as soon as the skies were clear, the hall was swept clean of jungle trash and upgraded to the last missing tile. During the welcoming speech, the queen eyed the patio with impatience.

With her status and figure already known to the crowd of people, Slade excused Raven from their ritual of stand and show off. Instead he brushed her off and she easily snuck away from the small palace and began to walk off into the jungle. It had been in her experience that one should always walk away from predators, for running only attracts their attention.

The feasting and celebrating had begun early that day, so when Raven traveled through the crowded, humid jungle, she did so with the setting sun's dying rays.

Beast boy, caught up in a conversation with Terra, only saw the tip of Ravens' cloak, as it vanished into the dense forest. His curiosity over her only grew when she did mysterious things like this. He excused himself from the intricately designed table when Terra began to cut her chicken into pieces. Earlier he had told her of his tenderness towards animals and his inability to eat their dead bodies, so now she would think nothing of it if he vanished while every one ate their meat.

Blood's calculating eyes caught sight of the younger prince as he exited the hall in the same direction as the Queen. Cyborg had moved on to different conversations and was holding Bee in the corner of his eye as he flirted outrageously with other women. When Bee poured a man a drink of wine, the metal handle was crumpled to fit her hand perfectly.

"Do you think it is wise, my Lord Slade, to allow that young prince to wander about so ignorantly?" He said in a low voice.

"There is no need to worry, General Blood. He is watched, even now, by one of my spies."

Just then, a whisper came close to his ear.

"My King, he does not eat meat, I believe he does not like to watch it being eaten either." The party did not notice the third person that had appeared beside the two powerful men.

"Good girl." Slade answered in a rich, venomous voice.

"I'm going to follow him." The figure said, and moved to slink away but Slade's quick hand caught her wrist. He pulled her down into a twisted, passionate kiss.

"Don't be long." He warned. With that the girl stalked off onto the patio and into the jungle. Blood analyzed his Lord with amazement.

"Is there anything you can not control?" He asked rhetorically, smiling as he sipped at his goblet of wine.

Slade turned his good eye towards the old General, a small evil smile pressed on his lips.

"No," he said as he pulled his own goblet to his mouth, "No there is not."

**I think i've forgotten to mention a disclaimer about not owning the teen titans...**


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry if the essence behind each chapter is different

**I am sorry if the essence behind each chapter is different. Some days you feel one thing and that's how you write, you know? And most of the time I'm writing these chapters either late at night or REEAALLY early in the morning. "**

Raven made it to the waterfall as the stars began to peek out from behind the last rays of the sun. The water's surface was quite gentle looking as a river but soon its true temperament exploded over the cliff's edge and into the jungle abyss. A perfect match to Raven's own personality; the only difference being the lack of cliff on her horizon.

Using a trick with her powers, Raven stepped a few inches over the water and began to walk to the center edge of the waterfall. It was here that she was able to see a section of the jungle before it ended at a small beach. The beach itself was hidden by towering rock cliffs and was pounded by clear waters into fine sand. The river entered and disappeared into the ocean near the center of this beach, its exact location distorted by each rising of the morning and evening tide.

In Raven's heart, she was smiling at the jungle's beauty. But because of her emotion-tied powers and unusual heritage, she could not show such a feeling on her face.

A familiar aura filtered into her mind from her left and Raven slowly turned her head to survey the culprit. There was no human in her sight, only some buzzing dragonflies and a lazy green frog on the bank. Then she remembered her experience from the night before and turned back to the ocean. She curled into the lotus position and began to meditate, waiting for him to make his move.

Beast boy's heart was beating very fast. It had turned into a game for him, following Raven as long as he could before he was caught. He didn't really know much about her power; there fore he didn't know that it didn't matter what he was, Raven could feel him. Seeing now that she had stopped moving, he shifted into a duck and let the current take him out to his goal.

A stalker's eyes could only watch as Beast boy floated towards the Queen. The stalker could not follow him when he came within three hundred paces of Raven, the Queen's apparent range of controlled thought. The King had measured this in early experiments with his goddess prize and made it common knowledge among his spies. Now, his best spy had to sit and watch whatever events were to unfold, at three hundred paces away from the Queen.

As Beast boy floated closer, a mini dark energy portal appeared before him and he quickly found out that it opened up in front of Raven. The fact that she was at the very, _very _edge of the water fall, and that there was a hundred foot drop beneath his feet didn't seem to bother Beast boy as much as being caught.

The prince half smiled in his mind at Raven as she stared at his duck form with a bland expression on her face.

"Hey Rav…" He began, changing back into his regular figure. Raven promptly dropped him over the waterfall.

Beast boy changed into a bird and flew back up her sitting figure. Raven didn't move as a stately green raven flapped by her head and landed on a thick branch by the bank. In her mind, Raven smiled again. This was the only person in the world she could do this to, and she liked it!

"Hey Raven?!" the Prince called from the branch. In her moment of thought, he'd turned back to a human. To his pleasure, she humored him and gave him her full attention, by turning her head towards him and was cocking an eyebrow.

"Do you wanna dance?" He called, cupping his hands around his mouth.

_I'm quiet, not deaf. _Raven thought to herself.

"I don't dance." She said drolly, still looking at him with an emotionless face.

Beast boy fumbled through his purple robe and pulled out a satyr's pipe. Raven didn't understand his intention, and blinked. Beast boy held up a finger to wait, and tested a few notes.

"Maybe you could dance to this?" He asked. Taking in a deep breath, he began to play a song. It was very foreign to Raven's ears, but, then again, most all mortal songs were. It was cheery and hypnotic, but every now and then there was a flaw in a note and when this happened Beast boy blushed deeply and focused all his energy on not messing up again. His entire gesture, Raven conclude, was very sweet.

Soon the song came to its last note, and then it died away into the jungle. Raven was amazed, but when the young prince looked up, he saw that the girl in front of him had not moved a muscle. The person hiding over three hundred feet away did not hear this song, and was bemused while watching unmoving Prince and Queen.

Raven stood up and turned her head away.

"That was… very good." She complimented softly. Beast boy's ears perked up and he rubbed the back of his sweaty neck, blushing.

"Um, you were supposed to be dancing though, I knew I should have picked a different song, but…"

"You wanted me to _move_?" Raven asked mysteriously.

"No! Well, yes, but not that…"

Raven grinned evilly, and took a step forward. He gasped and turned into a very large eagle, but was too slow. Raven had gone over the edge and was now dive bombing into the white mist.

Because of the darkness that was settling in around them, and of his unobservant memory, Beast boy had forgotten that Raven had been standing _above_ the water and that she could control her flight down the hundred foot water fall as if were walking down the palace stairs.

Beast boy beat his powerful wings after the cloaked figure. When he didn't gain any distance he folded his wings to drop faster. Coming up beside the queen, his eagle eyes caught sight of the delighted shine in her eyes. With out a word, he shifted into a hawk and continued to fall with her. After a moment, he too began to enjoy himself.

Near the bottom of the falls though, the hawk had to pull out more gradually then the girl and was forced to leave her side. Raven, however, went straight for the river below and turned at a ninety degree angle three feet above the water's surface.

She zoomed over the river, causing the water to part in a V shape around her. Beast boy, still in hawk form, fell in beside her and both of them cruised as far as the force of gravity could take them. Beast boy soon shifted into a seagull, and Raven turned back to using her powers. Very quickly they had made it to the river's end.

The stars now dominated the sky in their infinitely dark robes. Beast boy silently sent up a prayer of gratitude to the gods for making the sky so beautiful for Raven and himself. Beast boy, not used to exerting so much energy, sank down to an uncovered coral rock to catch his breath.

Raven hovered near him, but not too close as to arise suspicion. She wouldn't say it out loud, but the past two days had been the only days she had felt any sort of freedom in her life. It was new to her and she didn't know that the word that fit her feeling was freedom, but still a burden seemed to be lighted on her soul. Of course that freedom was the ability to pound on someone with no consequences, but all the same, it felt good, for the both of them.

"What happened…?" Beast boy asked reaching over to Raven's foot.

"What? What's wrong?" Raven asked lifting her foot up to examine it, and, unconsciously, to keep Beast boy from touching it.

"It just looks broken that's all!" Beast boy exclaimed, he was getting very frustrated with her clamed up personality.

"Oh, it does…" Raven says, switching her mind to her broken sandal. Beast boy glanced back at Raven as she began to fiddle with the leather straps.

In what seemed like a flash, the sky lit up and focused unto a large point far above the horizon. A comet burned through the atmosphere and quickly buried itself into the ocean. The shock wave sent a sound through the beach that knocked both teenagers to the ground

As soon as they both sat up again, many tidal waves rose up and came crashing over the beach and its two inhabitants. Raven coughed up salt water and used her powers to fly above the high waves. Beast boy had changed into a green dolphin and as soon as they saw each other they looked back to where the comet had landed. A mile or two away from shore, there was a green glow that illuminated from below the ocean's dark waters.


	6. Chapter 6

Raven took precautions as they neared the eerie green glow beneath the waves. She already knew where Beast boy was because he kept jumping in and out of the water beside her, but to determine if there was any other life around them, she sent out her mind far past the sanctuary of 100 feet.

There were many minds of sleeping fish deep in the water. A lone ship was sailing quickly to the island to make port. Beast boy was ecstatic about the adventure. And the glow from the comet itself felt… alive?

A second light began to burn into the atmosphere. The glow from beneath the ocean grew with intensity and shot out once more into the sky. Raven, cursing the light fabric of her cloak, was soaked through and through as the sky showered down with sea water. She'd forgotten to close her mind and through her thoughts she felt Beastboy's anxiety, then humor as he squeaked his laughter at her disgruntled face. She quickly masked her dislike of being wet and began the slow process of closing her mind.

The two comets met each other in the sky and crashed with brilliant green and pink light. The light began to lessen as their bodies began to cool in the oxygen enriched air. Silhouettes of two perfectly shaped women shot at each other with strange bursts of light.

Emotion bombarded the still open walls of Raven's mind. Very EXTREME emotion. Rage, fury, destruction, survival, greed, righteousness. While Raven had come to block out the minds of most humans, she was vulnerable against these alien women. Beast boy could only watch and stand (float) guard of Raven as the two light women duked it out. He had no thoughts of interfering, he was mortal, these beings were not.

In the underworld, Raven had come to separate the emotions of other demons and lost souls from her own, but it did not mean that the voices could not turn her mood from annoyed, to agitated, to infuriated. She'd accidentally collapsed the inner core of her sire's domain before he forced a dying monk to teach her control.

But now… it was different, these beings seemed to run _only_ on emotion. If time were to go on any more, she would go mad.

Reaching out blindly with her powers, Raven caught a sister (with the emotion from the beings, she'd found out their link to one another) with a black energy talon. The other, angrier sister, took flight, but Raven's other talon caught her on the boot. Both sister's had super natural strength, and with that they both used it to try and escape.

Their fear and confusion leaked into Raven. Her eyes turned from black to red, and her talons changed from physical manifestations, to soul claws. Beast boy watched in horror as Raven pulled at the straining sisters. A shadow of each girl appeared in the talon's grasp. The more they struggled away, the more of their shadow they lost. Raven uttered a mangled scream as she fought both the sisters, and the urge to kill them both.

Thinking fast Beast boy swam in a long semi circle and charged at the hovering Raven. As he jumped into the air, he shifted into a ram and knocked Raven back. Attached to Raven was her taunt magical line, attached to that was the shadows of the sisters. Something broke in that long line of attachments.

Raven fell into the ocean waves with a green goat almost on top of her. As she fell, her magic snapped back to her like a rubber band. Four flat, round stones followed them. Beast boy, exhausted by all of his shape shifting, used the last of his strength to bring up Raven in his normal form.

The sisters had stopped glowing. One fell slowly to the ocean below, as the other staggered in her flight to escape. Soon the darkness of the sky and ocean made her hobbling flight disappear into the night. Beast boy swam one armed to the remaining alien. Weakly, he tried to keep both girls above the churning surface.

He was weary from shifting so much, and the clothes of both the girls and himself, weighed heavily against his strength. Beast boy almost screamed at his own weakness. He wanted to save Raven, but he couldn't even save himself.

--

As if the gods heard his cry for help, a small mysterious ship pulled up quietly to the floating trio. Strong hands pulled up the alien girl first, then Raven, Beast boy had to stay in the water to make sure that neither sank into the sea. But at last he was pulled unto a solid, well polished wooden floor.

The captain had a hard voice, and for all his call for authority, he sounded no older than Beast boy. In Beast boy's muffled sleepy mind, he heard the order to have them placed in kitchen. The warmest place on the ship. Orders for blankets and towels, and a healer also reached his ears before he almost lost the strength to stay conscious. Turning his head slightly, Beast boy caught sight of the captain. He smiled ironically, as he felt a wave of sleep wash over him.

_That is the Robin, _He thought,

_And we are on his ship._

**--**

**I am sorry for not updating. There are a lot of excuses I can use, but I'm sure you wouldn't really care, and I'm not in the mood to write any more tonight. I hope it's up to your guy's expectations, if you have any suggestions or comments, you know what to do. **

"I'm tired of following my dreams, I'm just gonna ask where they're goin' and catch up with them later." unknown comedian (forgotten in my head)


	7. Chapter 7

Beast boy was sailing on the sea, alone and carefree. His small ship sailed for the setting white sun. A smile lit his unusually bright face, his pale, white human face. His blue eyes gazed lovingly at the sun as it sank into the horizon. The waves curved him up, up, and up and soon he was sailing into the dark sky, still smiling. A shower of stars began to cascade down, going along the sides of his ship. Looking up, the northern star drew nearer and nearer, until…

_SLAP_!

"Beast boy!" A familiar voice hissed. Beastboy bolted upright on the floor. His animal instincts humming loudly in his veins as his clawed hand wrapped eagerly around Raven's slender neck.

Raven stared wide eyed at him, glaring, her mouth in an angry thin line. In her eyes, Beast boy did not see surprise, only the threat of her own power against him. He quickly withdrew his hand, beating back the different animals that screamed in his head. It had been a long time since his last snap, when he lost control of every species that prowled through his mind. But Raven was a friend, not an enemy. Quickly he scanned his surroundings for any other danger that might have set off his senses.

The floor beneath him was no longer rocking, as he had dreamt that it was, but the air still smelled heavily of salt water and brine. Above the smell of the sea, a kitchen's scent of food, wood, and fire wafted through his nostrils.

"Beast boy!" Raven said again. Beast boy turned his attention back to her. Apparently she was going to ignore his attempt at strangling her.

"Robin's ship?" He asked, his voice cracking with thirst. Raven thrust a gold goblet filled with water into his hand. She nodded, pulling off the light coverlet that was given to him when he had passed out. With an air of a professional, she folded the cover and set it aside.

"We have to leave." She said sternly.

The fire that had been silent and dim flickered and crackled slightly. Beast boy glanced at it before he took a sip from the goblet. He promptly rejected it and spit it into the air.

"Ugh! Salt water?!" He cried using the back of his hand to wipe at his chin. Raven, seeming to be with no patience, lowered her black energy shield that had protected her from the spray of water and tried to relax her tensed muscles.

"You swallowed a lot of sea water, your mouth's just coated with salt." She said passively. Beast boy raised a questioning eye brow. Raven pushed the cup back up to his lips.

"Try again." She said slowly, knowing the action would speak for itself. Beast boy sipped gingerly and found only a remnant of the salty taste. A moment passed of simple comfort as Beast boy drank and Raven watched. Then, an odd look passed Raven's usually stoic face. To Beast boy, it seemed like a look of fear.

"We've breeched unto the beach we'd come from earlier. Right now it's late, so late…" Raven went on, seeming to be in pain as she tried to stay still.

"How long have I been out?" Beast boy asked, distracting her by stretching his soar muscles. He winced as his thigh burned in extreme exhaustion. He must've pulled it while swimming. Raven placed her glowing palms unto his thigh, the fire in his leg was replaced by cool relief.

"Two or three hours. I woke up as soon as the voices came into my mind."

Beast boy murmured his thanks, then cocked an eyebrow. Raven scowled.

"I can read the minds of others, when I leave my own mind open. They were so loud and uncontrolled that I couldn't sleep." She stood up and walked over to the door way, glancing one way then the other.

Beast boy stood to follow her, thinking about this new tid-bit of information.

"What does my mind sound like?" Beast boy asked, his heart beating faster at the thought of her answer. Raven scowled at him, motioning for him to follow her.

"I had a chance to talk to Commander Robin," she said, ignoring his question, "We've come to an agreement on the issue of the 'alien'."

Beast boy nodded as he walked through the torch lit hallway. The torches that Raven passed grew brighter as she passed them, then dimmed again. He held his tongue on his question, and asked about the Raven's 'alien'.

Raven opened a door that led to the deck where a group of men in armor guarded the alien girl herself. She struggled vainly against a cloth gag and the binds at her hands. After a moment, she seemed to stop in exhaustion. How could she, Beast boy wondered, have flown and fought like she had only a few hours before, yet be so feebly weak now?

A lean muscled figure walked over to them from the railing. He wore a thin, black war mask over his eyes and stood with a sense of aged dignity, even though he was an inch or two shorter than Raven. He bowed gracefully to the Queen, having only heard rumors of her unusually beautiful demure. The prince was already known by reputation, by Robin, as the Green Prince from across the sea. Robin had expected the 'green' part to be from sea sickness, but there he was, a green boy with pointy ears, the same age as himself.

"I'm glad you're awake, Prince." Robin said formally, testing the prince with a polite remark.

"Thank you very much!" Beast boy said, smiling heartily, "If it hadn't been for you, we might still be swimming out there!" Beast boy bowed respectfully and gave his biggest, disarming smile.

Robin was surprised by Beast boy's attitude, but he stored his reaction away for another time. Turning towards his other 'guest', the guards opened up more and allowed the three of them to get closer to their charge.

"She'll talk better if she didn't have this gag on her…" Robin said as he tried to reach for the offending cloth. The girl flinched at his approach, and glared at him with green glowing eyes.

Beast boy glanced at Raven. At the first glance, she seemed to be waiting patiently for the interrogation to continue. But to his eye, she looked rigid and irritated.

Moving close to her ear, he whispered the question of _why_ to her. She shot a glare at him and made an attempt to appear calmer.

Robin, successful in removing the gag (despite futile struggling by the girl) rested on a knee as she gathered herself. Her green glowing eyes watched him. Robin stared back. She wore a short, fitting purple robe with a silver belt tied to her waist. She also appeared to have silver gauntlets on the top of her hands, wrists and fore arms, but there was a bare circle on each hand. Her hair was a deep fire red that couldn't be dulled, even in the dead of night. Her figure was that of a fighter, an elegant, powerful, fighter. And despite the bruises on her face and bleeding lip, she was beautiful…

Without warning, the girl lurched up and locked lips with the commander. A surprised gasp went up through the group.

After a moment, the girl pushed Robin away and struggled at the binds at her hands.

"You untie now!" She cried in a broken tongue. Robin stared at her, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"You Rutha! Weak! Now, I am Rutha! Why!?" She growled and bit at her bind. Robin tried to grab her bind, to untie her, but she pulled back and went back to her struggling. Raven looked indignant at the other girl and stepped forward. She knelt by Robin and produced from the folds of her cloak, the four stone disks that had fallen into the sea with her. The other girl instantly went still.

"You are a god?" She inquired slowly. The goddess nodded, equally slow at answering as Raven was at asking.

"What is your name and rank?" She asked. The goddess opened her mouth to speak, but she could not pronounce the words that she ment to say. Raven handed her a disk. Green energy flowed into the girl.

"I am the Starfire. I am demi-goddess of Lord of War and Lady of Joy." Her energy began to return and with it she easily broke the cloth bind.

"Why were you fighting your sister?" Raven inquired, standing up. Starfire was not inclined to follow suit.

"Power, is, was, not good. She did not kill me, I could not kill her. We keep, kept, fighting, until your claws ripped us apart."

Raven sighed, fights to the death were common among sibling gods, but what she had done to them was probably worse.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. She held out another two disks towards Starfire. Starfire gently took them, locking each in place on her hand gauntlets. Robin grabbed Raven's wrist when the green energy glow settled back into Starfire's body.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" He asked.

Raven, untrained in the years of advanced fighting as Robin was, couldn't and didn't try to break free of his grasp.

"I accidentally took away her godliness." Starfire snorted angrily, settling the third disk unto her belt.

"She is now bound to earth and flesh. The only power she has is now in these stones." She held up the remaining stone in her other hand. Robin glanced at the last disk then back at Raven.

"It doesn't hurt to be cautious." She shrugged, hiding the last disk back inside her cloak.

Robin scanned her face. Then with an air of a gentleman, he held out his hand to the still sitting Starfire. Raven turned back to Beast boy, who was watching the episode with a mixture of awe and confusion. She almost felt lighter inside when she saw his open, boyish face. Almost.

"Alright." She ordered, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Commander Robin, as is courtesy of the Queen of Azar to another figure of great prestige and lineage, I invite you to our abiding residence, the Estates of General Blood.

"Because of the hour, and presumptuous situation, I believe the escort of your guard would suit for the travel back."

"Now hold on…" Robin growled, apparently not used to taking orders from others. Subtly he drew Raven aside and for the next few minutes the air was filled with their hushed argument of freedom vs. protocol.

Beast boy exchanged a look with Starfire as Raven's agitation began to bubble to the surface.

At last Robin agreed, noting the obvious gleam of fear in the young Queen's eyes as she mentioned her powerful husband, and his disliking of her staying away for too long. With a single word of command, the ship and all its inhabitants were packed and ready for the short travel to the General's estates.

--

"Commander Robin, it is a pleasure for you to join us on our tour of the Capital." Slade's oily voice crooned. Unconsciously, a shudder convulsed through Robin's spine. He hated him. He hated the King Slade. Although he had no reason to feel so.

The company of warriors, goddesses, and prince had arrived late the previous night under the watchful eye of General Blood's soldiers. Slade had greeted them and had suggested that the formal introductions proceed at brighter hours. Using his body as a wall, he escorted Raven to their room. Cyborg, who had waited for his brother to return, placed a strong hand on Beast boy's shoulder. He shook his head at the shorter prince. Beast boy deflated and glanced at the others of his group as they were taken to different chambers for sleep. He then turned and followed his own lead, Terra, as she showed him his own room. The early bird calls were late in arrival to the ceremony of Arrival and Greeting that Slade had prepared for his guests.

"You bring only one woman on your travels? How your men must bicker at night." Slade went on, indicating the clean and refreshed Starfire. In her enraged mind, Starfire tried hard to find the right words to say against the King's implication.

"We have only just met, Lord King. I am her escort for as long as she should desire." Robin replied coolly, hiding his on anger behind his steady war mask. Beast boy rubbed his temples tiredly, he hated waking up for business.

Raven sat on her throne beside Slade, a mask of practiced indifference settled firmly on her face. Beast boy entertained himself by watching her and imagining what her true smile would be like. He didn't notice the bandages on Raven's wrists that her long-sleeved robe covered. She had cut up the sheets of her bed to make them for her bruises. Never would she let it show that Slade had hurt her in any way. Mentally, or physically.

"Such gentlemanliness! How we are humbled. Are we not my Queen?" Slade asked sarcastically. Raven nodded, as was expected of her.

"Are we not War Lord Blood?" He asked, turning his head to his right. General Blood nodded curtly, his bitterness at Robin showing blatantly. It would be a long journey if he and Robin were in one another's presence for too long. The rest of the greetings proceeded as tradition dictated and soon the servants were serving the fruits and meats for breakfast.

A thunderstorm gathered over the island and settled in for rest of the day. Every one was confined to the inner halls and chambers. Slade took this time to leave his Queen to speak more to Robin. Sensing he'd be gone for a long while, a lone figure snuck into Raven's chambers.

**I really shouldn't feel the need to apologize for not updating, but I do any way. I need a vote from you guys though. I'll only give you numbers, so as not to give away the plots but I'd like it if you'd choose between going through Scenario # B, or Scenario #2. Thanks for all the reviews! Liliko**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating. I'm not good with the follow through and stuff. --" I have a job now, so this is what i do for five hours a day:**

**Thank you for choosing Long John Silver's, ****This is such-and-such, Would you like to try one of our Monster Fish Basket for only 3.99?**

**My life is wonderful...**

Raven was folding the shreddings of her bed sheets as the lone figure entered. She set the sheets down, making sure that her sleeves were well over her wrists and hands. Turning around she stared passively at the disheveled Starfire.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"You put me here!" Starfire growled.

Raven felt her back burn a little.

"Right." She paused, watching the other goddess with slight contempt. "I am sorry for that."

Starfire shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't her nature to be offensive. Of her siblings, she had taken most after their mother the Lady of Joy. Yet, it was also her nature to be immortal, undying. The thought that a simple wrong step could kill her was terrifying.

"So, why did you come here?" Raven went on, breaking the silence.

Starfire looked taken aback. "For defeating me, my life has become yours. I am bound to you. As is customary in the Heavens..." Starfire bit her lip. It stung to be bound to something. Especially when that something was a _demon_.

Raven stared calmly at Starfire as she slid to her knees and bowed grudgingly. She'd suspected something like this would happen.

"You're not a god anymore. You don't have to abide by those laws." Raven said, hoping to resolve the issue quickly. She really didn't want to have someone in her charge. She knelt by the bowing ex-goddess.

"You are free."

Starfire shook her head fiercely.

"I _must_ be bound to you! I, I do not know Earthly customs. Where would I be bound to? You, you are my god now," Starfire began to cry.

Raven was startled by this response. She did NOT want to be a god.

"I will follow you! I will, be nice. But please! Do not leave me by myself. I can not survive." Starfire went on, trembling. She looked at Raven with The Look. The look of utter dependence and trust.

"Fi…"

Raven's door flew open. A disheveled Robin, still in his bright red robe he had worn to the morning's ceremony, stood clenching his teeth and fists.

"Starfire, my Lady Queen. We need to have a private meeting. Immediately!" He barked. Turning on his heel, he left the room as quickly as he had come.

Starfire hesitated, waiting for Raven to make the first move. Raven frowned at Robin's unusual demeanor. The Commander Robin was not someone who jumped at the littlest things. He was a champion, a leader.

Standing up quickly, Raven checked her sleeves, making sure they were properly adjusted. Then, with Starfire in tow, she followed the sounds of Robin's receding footsteps. Irritated, Raven hopped into a quick jog to catch up with him. Starfire kicked up into the air and flew beside her 'god' and escort. Worry etched into the ex-goddess's face.

Robin turned a corner into a darker hallway, hidden from windows and sunlight. A thick oak door with bronze hinges and handles opened at Robin's thrice knock then whistle. Starfire followed Robin in, eagerly holding onto his robe as a safety line. Raven held back. Doors weren't usually so highly detailed in places such as this. They were usually designed to look alike so that intruders would be confused and slowed by the inability to tell where they were. Doors like _this_ were ment to be found.

Walking in, she found that it was small library. Torches lit the dark marble walls and dusty cobweb books. It disgusted Raven. 'Anything that was yours should be taken care of,' she thought quietly.

A table sat in the middle of it all. There were excess candles sitting there, so as to light the conversation that Robin had dubbed very important. Five chairs sat around the table. Two were occupied.

Prince Cyborg rose and bowed deeply to Raven. Beastboy followed suit, half a second late.

"What is the point of discussing a secret if we are in a room that anyone can find us in?" Raven asked drolly, taking the offered seat beside Cyborg. Starfire sat down as well, clenching her hands.

Beast pushed a plate of fruit infront of the two girls.

"It is so that if any one _wanted_ to find us, they could do so easily. Here, we are not being secretive, we are just sitting in a library, enjoying fruit." Cyborg explained grabbing a grape and popping into his mouth. He nodded his head towards Robin.

"Commander here, needed a meeting that involved no one else, not even the _King_, so I assumed it was important." He threw another grape into his half human half machine face. Raven selected an apple and bit into its smooth skin, retrieving the tender meat with a tender adoration of the sweet taste soaking her mouth. Starfire suspiciously took a peach and sniffed it. Surprised, she felt her nose be intoxicated by its soft pure smell.

Robin tapped his fingers absently on the table, staring at the candles that lit shadows unto the ancient wood that supported his arm and the plate of fruit. Noting the silence, he shifted his trail of thought to the present. All eyes were on him.

"King Slade and I had a meeting earlier. He had asked… No, _ordered_, me to accept his offer."

Beastboy looked around, confused.

"And the offer was…?"

Robin pursed his lips and glowered at the candles.

"To become a General, and fight for him in the war that is coming."

Cyborg turned white.

"Please, what is the war that is coming?" Starfire asked, wiping peach juice from the corners of her mouth.

"He's planning to attack _Forn_?!" Raven whispered.

Robin shut his eyes at the group's realization of Slade's plot.

Cyborg and Beastboy looked at each other worriedly. Their home was going to be attacked, and they weren't even there.

"I don't believe it! Yesterday we were talking about trade with our upcoming crops and metals in our mountains. How could he turn on us so quickly?!" Cyborg asked, banging his hand on the table. Candle wax dripped passively, undisturbed by the tremor that passed beneath it.

"Wait, is he only doing this because of _you_?" Beastboy asked pointing at Robin. Robin bowed his head.

"My men and I are like an army by ourselves. And he said something about the gods…His god, in particular."

Raven froze.

"Trigon, he said, would deliver a third army. Although, I don't know who Trigon is, because the REAL god of war seems to be too busy for war right now. The weather's been too unpredictable for thoughts war."

Starfire nodded.

"He is in a marriage to the goddess of another planet right now." She explained.

"Such things take time, and attention." Starfire glanced at Raven, then looked down in humility.

"Trigon isn't a god," Raven said, playing off of Starfire's silence. "He's the Demon King."

"But why would the King of Demon's want to help _Slade_ with a petty human war?" Robin asked, clenching his fist.

"Because Trigon sired me," Raven said monotonously. "And because Slade is married to me."

All four of the changed teenagers stared at the young Queen.

"It doesn't hurt that he likes death and destruction anyway." She added drolly.

Silence followed as each of the changed looked over the new information given to them. Starfire glanced around.

"Is not the solution to be simple? Could we not merely leave?" She asked. The other four looked questionably at one another.

Starfire stomped her foot on the ground, leaving a crater in the white marble floor.

"This is Bt'lr og! Mortality has complicated all of your minds! In the Heaven, if we wanted something we did everything to obtain it, if we felt something we embraced it and let it fuel our energy. If friend Robin and Raven are to be two armies together, we must merely remove them for Slade not to have them. It is simple, yes?!"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably. It _was_ simple. Raven and Robin felt ashamed; they were both half god/demon, they should be better than dwelling on intricate, complicated thoughts that had simple solutions.

Cyborg stood up from his seat. "The first thing we have to do, is tell Father." He nodded towards Beastboy.

"I've been away too long, I'll go back and entertain the King. Beastboy, write to Father, tell him everything that's happened." Beastboy nodded.

"How can you get a message to him with out the possibility of it being read by a spy?" Robin asked, standing up as well. Cyborg and Beastboy looked at each other again. They were at a loss.

"Beastboy," At his name, the young prince jumped in reply to Raven's voice. "Can't you talk to other animals? Ask a seagull or something to take a letter to your father." Beastboy's face lit at the idea. It was brilliant!

"What are we to do until then?" Starfire asked, nervous anticipation pumping from the pit of her nine stomachs.

"We wait." Cyborg sighed, reaching for the bronze handle of the library's oak door.

"We'll have another meeting. Tonight. Just try to get away, and I'll get you to the right place." Robin said standing beside Cyborg watching the others. His voice was hypnotic, filling the four changed teenagers with the belief that he _would_ lead them to the right place. He truly was a great leader.

Raven put her elbows onto the table, lacing her fingers together to hide her pursed lips. She'd studied Slade ever since she was forced into a marriage with him. But in all her education, she should have known that he would use Robin's arrival for battle. She'd been too preoccupied at the time to include his attitude towards Robin in her equation. Too preoccupied with his attitude towards _her_, when he found out she was gone for hours in one night with the prince of a visiting nation.

"Hey, Raven? What happened to your wrists?" A familiar voice asked, ringing her ears like an echo. Raven froze, she'd come so far too!

Bringing her hands swiftly to her lap, Raven stiffened her back.

"Nothing."

Starfire's eyebrows creased.

"Please friend, is something wrong with your wrists? For they are wrapped quite like a mortal's wound…"

Raven glared at the candles. Unconsciously her powers began killing the light that the candles held so proudly.

"Raven, did he… hurt you?" Beastboy asked after a pause. The candles went out. Smothered. Only the torches behind them gave off light, but even that was dim.

"The sooner we escape," Raven said, shoving back her chair. "The better."

**You know what song I listened to the whole time i wrote this? My world with bbxrae. It was a music video I found on youtube. You should listen to it, or at least review this chapter. :'**


End file.
